Angel Beats Rampage
by Parker203
Summary: You all think they passed on. You are wrong. Someone knew about this long before any any of the others entered the underworld, and when people pass on, they pass on into a world between the underworld, and the real world. Not only can they die in this world, they have to escape this as the time ticks, while being chased by a new, and deadly enemy. I may do a crossover, ideas please
1. The Mystery

Angel Beats!

I (Otonashi) slowly opened his eyes "Wh…where a I?" My vision was phased, but I knew I was laying down, on something cold, and hard. I placed my hands beside me and dragged myself up. My eye lids were heavy, and I finally stood on my feet, but was heavily unbalanced. I looked where I was lying. I was lying on the cold concrete on the pavement, in what seemed to be a desolate world. I placed my right hand on my cheek, which was throbbing, because I was lying on it "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. I looked around to see if I could see anyone. But no-one was in sight. I was in the middle of what looked like a well-built city, with skyscrapers reaching the heavens. But something was wrong. They were not demolished, but it looks like this place has been deserted for many years. The cars that were parked at the pavements were all rusted, and most of them were half destroyed, with the odd one completely annihilated. "What, the hell, is going on!" I yelled out in frustration. I then heard noises behind me. I quickly turned around with relief "THANK GOD…you…are…OH SHIT!" I quickly dived to my side, landing behind a car. I bullet streaked fly past me with an incredibly impressive amount of rounds per minute. It was almost like a minigun. But what was that. I leant very slowly, and took a glance at the figure. He looked human, but I couldn't see any of him. He was in like a jet black shrouded cloak, complete with a hood and a shadow hiding his face. What I thought were bullets, were not bullets at all. They were more like energy shots. They were way too powerful to be ordinary rounds. The figure pointed this pistol like thing at me and let out another few hundred rounds. "WHAT THE HELL!" I flung myself back behind the car and covered my head with my hands. When the rounds stopped, I was thinking or running. But what if he wants me to run, and wasn't really out of ammo? Damn it, what should I do!

"OTONASHI!" I heard a yell coming from ahead of me.

"Yuri?" I asked to myself silently.

"THIS WAY!" She was on the far side of the road, hiding behind a building, flailing her arm to come here basically.

I hesitated for a moment, but I knew it was do or die. So, I jumped up to my feet, and sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. The rounds started to let lose again, and I took one last glance behind me. He wasn't running for me, he was just walking. Maybe he took an injury or something, or maybe thought if he doesn't get me now, he can get me later. The rounds were almost deadly accurate, so I ran side to side to take off his aim, taking the opportunity so that when I got to the opposite pavement, I had the cover of some other cars. "AAARRGH!" I yelled out in pain, as a round tore through my right shoulder, spewing blood all over the pavement. Nevertheless, I kept running, until I got to Yuri. She grabbed me by my injured arm, to which I shouted, and she swung me around behind the building, smashing my face against it.

I turned around and rubbed my broken face, but still hugged the wall "YOU REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO MY ACE DO YOU!"

She turned from the corner and punched me in the gut, and I fell to the floor, grabbing it "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" I quickly shut up. She obviously knew more about what was going on than I do. She took one last glance around the corner, and let out a big sigh "Phew, he is going away" She then took a look at me, and knelt down "Come on, we have to get out of here, or he will come for us again" I nodded in approval, and got up, still clenching my shattered shoulder, which was oozing with blood, very quickly. She grabbed my hand and started to run up the pavement.

'_What the hell is going on here, I thought we left the underworld!" _We ran onto the road and onto the other pavement, and into an ally way. Half way through we turned a left corner. On the corner was a solid reinforced steel door.

Yuri tapped on the door, and opened a slit, whispered "It's Yuri and Otonashi" we waited for a few seconds, then sounds of unlocking were coming from behind the door. It took about 20 seconds before it finally opened, slowly. What I saw was a very dark building. I was taking it in before Yuri shoved me in, me still clenching my shoulder. When we got inside, Yuri closed the door slowly, to try and not make any loud noises by not slamming it. She locked the thing with reinforced everything. Then the light was switched on. I was really surprised.

"What…no way, everyone, what is everyone doing here?" Everyone was standing in front of me, with smiles all round, especially Hinata and Yui, as they are, you know, especially in love after Hinata proposed to her in the underworld to bring peace to her, and he meant every word of it.

"Hey mate, took your time didn't it!" Hinata walked up to me and put his arm around my neck in a friendly way. I wanted to do the same, but I was really wanting to punch him really hard in the face, as he is making the pain even worse. He immediately saw this and jumped away "Sorry" He faked smiled as he was backing away with his hands out in front of him. He sighed "Well at any rate, it is good to see you bud" He made his way to Yui's side and put their arms around each other.

"It is good to see you too, all of you" I looked at every one, and asked Hinata "So what is going on anyway"

Yuri jumped in "We are between the afterlife and the real world. It's more of a middle world. But before we explain, we need to treat that wound, and fast. Those rounds, if they hit you, after an hour or so, it will, in theory, eat you basically like an acid, but more painful. It burns through your entire body until there is nothing left" She smiled playfully, which greatly disturbed me. I was about to say hi to everyone before she grabbed my hand and took me into upstairs. We walked across a landing and into a bedroom. "Now lay down, I will be back in a minute" I complied, and lay down on the bed as she walked out the door and ran down the stairs. I took a deep sigh.

'_This world is a middle world? What the hell does that mean?" _

I was feeling sleepy when I heard someone. It was a very calm and a very soft voice "Otonashi" I looked at the door entrance. There was no mistaking it; those golden eyes and long silver hair, and a cute smile came across her face. Her hands were clasped behind her back as well.

I let out a big smile, as I confessed my love for her before she disappeared, and now I can see her once again "Hey, Kanade. Are you ok"

"I am fine. But you are in a more serious condition. At your rate, you will die of blood loss before you die of the round itself"

I half faked smiled, "Err, thanks for reassuring me"

She smiled "No problem"

I grinned "That was sarcasm" I was really thinking about all this, and then I remembered something. So I asked "But we can't die can we, no matter what the injury is, we can't die"

Yuri walked in the door with a small green bag in her left hand, and a large bandage in her other. "In this world, you can die, I will explain to you what is happening once I treat you" She opened the green bag and took out a syringe, with this suspicious looking blue liquid in it. "What will eat you is actually more or less a poison, a very, very powerful poison" She raised the syringe up and flicked the top, like you see in films and such.

"Err, what are you going to do with that?" What a stupid question, I knew what it was for, but I HATE needles. I tried to scramble away from her, but I wasn't going anywhere. She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her. She is very strong.

"This will only hurt a little bit" She basically thrusted the blasted thing into the wound with full force.

I was ready to scream, but nothing came, I couldn't feel a thing. "That wasn't so bad" I looked at Kanade's smile and then I got all worried, and looked at Yuri, who smirked.

"That wasn't bad huh. I haven't injected the liquid yet"

"Huh?" She then squeezed the top and injected the serum into me. I was trying to hold in the scream, but only for half a second. So I let it all out, I screamed like a little school girl being chased by a bee. It was complete hell. I never felt so much pain. It was like she was injecting acid into me. Then, I blacked out.

When I came to, my arm was in a splint and was in a bandage thing that you put over your arm and neck, and it rests it, I just forgot the name of it. I looked beside me and Kanade was sleeping soundly right there, her head resting against me. I looked at my wound and it was neatly bandaged up and I felt only a little pain. I tried to get up, but my shoulder then let out a sharp and intense pain, so I fell back into my position.

'_Looks like I ain't going anywhere anytime soon" _So I turned to my side and slid out of bed instead of trying to get up. _'This sucks, to think that you can die here, but not in the underworld' _I walked to the door, and took a look at Kanade. She looked so peaceful. SO I decided to leave sleeping beauty where she was and made why way across the landing and down the stairs. I saw 2 people TK, and Matsushita standing opposite the door to deal with any threat that may decide to come in. TK was the first to notice me.

"Yo dude, you ill man" He said in his strange hippy like way of speaking, and starting dancing away, like usual. Matsushita placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You sure your meant to be up and going right now?" He had a big smile running along his face. Now that I am fully awake and paying attention, I can see that they all have tattered and dirty clothes, after being here for a long time. Food was hard to come by as well, but they had enough in store for a very long time. I nodded to Matsushita's question. "Well in that case, Yuri told me to tell you that when you come down, she wants to see you in the kitchen. I nodded and he let go from my shoulder, an started to dance a long with TK. I made my way into the kitchen then. It was quite a chocker the kitchen. It was dirty and messy, and half the plaster off the ceiling was taking off, to be replaced by growing mould. All the corners were damp even though the kitchen units were cleared, they were still filthy. In the centre of the kitchen was an old wooden table, with Yuri sitting in a chair beside it.

She pointed to the chair on the other side of the table "Take a seat" I complied and took my seat and sat down. She then got comfortable and started "I will now tell you what is going on"


	2. Description

Yuri proceeded to explain "You see, someone long before any of us appeared in the underworld, they knew about it" I was really paying attention now "Somehow, they managed to warp time and space in the underworld, and they forced us here, the centre world. But because we are half way, our spirits can be damaged and killed, and our souls destroyed forever, the ultimate punishment. But that isn't all, this one person wants this, he wants all souls that enter destroyed into oblivion. So he sends what we call hunters, the thing that was chasing you earlier" My mind tracked off from Yuri and I remembered that figure in a jet black shrouded cloak, with weaponry that was utterly devastating. "OTONASHI! LISTEN!" Yuri knew I was off track, and got my immediate attention back. She cleared her throat "But those hunters are just the foot troops, then we got the assassins, they are a notch higher, they are deadly in close range, and silent as a cloud. Then there is a commander assassin, the leader of them all. He is adept in all weaponry you can possibly think of. You will know the commander when you see him. He is in a red cloak, with jet black flames coming off it, with a black hood and glowing red eyes. But don't forget, all of them can be killed, but it is very, very difficult to do so" Yuri sighed.

"What is the difference between them, I mean, between hunters and assassins?" I asked.

"For starters, a hunter is a long range fighter, some carrying a pistol like weapon, like you saw. But not all of them, they usually carry assault weaponry, similar to an assault rifle, that is even more devastating than that thing you were shot with"

I was trembling all over "How, powerful?"

She gave a smirk "Let's just say, if they had assault weaponry, there won't be any of you left. It would completely decimate you. But that rarely happens, usually it is just a through and through weapon. It won't eat you up like the weapon you were shot with, but it even more accurate, and powerful, and if you are in the open, you will almost certainly be hit. The reason why they don't have the pistol like devastation weapons in the assault weapons is because the pistols are a fixed amount. No one knows how to make them, unlike the assault weaponry, only high ranking hunters are allowed them"

I took a deep gulp and prayed to god thanks that it wasn't that that he used.

"As I was saying, hunters are basically a foot troop, and they are primarily for finding and eliminating the enemy. The assassins however, they are more, well, tricky" I stared at her "They specialise in close combat. They have something very similar to what Kanade has. They can call energy blades from their wrists, which would cut though her sword like butter if she doesn't have the willpower. They are deathly silent, and you won't be able to hear them coming. They like unconventional warfare, so they will usually keep people alive to draw out the enemy, and then attack them"

"That's nasty"

"I know, but that is what they do. Also, they have dark red cloaks with a golden line running up both sides. Finally, the commander assassin" I concentrated as she took a deep breath "He is the most powerful being you will ever come across. He can kill without warning, and kill you instantly, with any weapon those he chooses to. He is incredibly fast, faster than Kanade in battle mode as well, way faster. But they all have something in common, they are all spirits. But the assassins, when they kill you in a certain way, and if they do the technique, they corrupt the soul if they please, turning the soul into one of them. Every hunter and assassin, and even the commander assassin, is a corrupt. The leader, the one who made all of them; he is what we nicknamed god, as he made all of this. No one has seen him, or knows who he is"

"So how do we get out of this mess?"

Yuri sighed "You can't it is impossible unless we get a direct confrontation with god" She relaxed in her chair "This is something only he can solve. We have one advantage though. A lot of the rules apply here as to the underworld. So we can make weapons out of dirt. The problem is, we only have a few of the engineers, as we call them now, instead of the guild"

I stood up, and pushed my chair under the table "We better get a move on then" I walked to the door leading out of the kitchen, and turned to Yuri "You coming?"

Yuri just sat there, and replied in a low voice "I will in a minute"

"Ok then, is something the matter, you sound down"

"Not really, just go, I will be there in a minute"

I was worried about her, she doesn't look too good, and she sounds depressed, but then again, who wouldn't be. "How long was you here before I got here"

She sighed again "2 weeks"

"NO WAY!" I was quite surprised "I only stayed in the underworld for a few hours after you disappeared. It seems that…" I turned away "time goes faster here. Well then, see you later" I waved over my shoulder, and went back up the stairs.

Yuri though, just sat there, and remembered what happened, just after she arrived in the middle world. And just to please the Bleach fans, I am going to call the middle world the Precipice world, as it is between the 2 worlds.

**2 weeks earlier**

Yuri hid behind a corner and saw it, a figure in a dark red cloak, with golden streaks running up the sides. _'What is that?' _The assassin held a kid, about 16 years old about in his left hand, holding him by the front collar and an energy blade in the other. He was just standing there, holding the kid up high, and looking at him. The kid looked terrified, and was kicking all over the place and his hands trying to break lose the assassins grip. The shrouded figure brought back his energy blade and then thrust it through the kid's heart. The kid let out a shout and then stopped. Yuri was crying heavily now, but not dare make a sound, and placed her hands on her mouth. The kid was still, then turned to dust and exploded, sending dust everywhere. Yuri turned around to the building and sat there, bringing her knees to her chest, and burying her head into them, and wept. _'Why is this happening, people aren't supposed to die, and they are meant to reincarnate to the real world, what is going on' _

**Back to now**

Yuri remembered that perfectly, they turned to dust, and then explodes. It is certainly a deadly technique, but from what she saw, it takes time to perform, and that is how souls get corrupt. She stood up from the chair, not daring to show any signs of tears, and walked out of the kitchen.

"What now Yuri" asked Hinata, who was leaning against the wall "I mean, we cant just stay here forever can we"

She immediately responded "We need to find more engineers, without them, we don't stand a chance, we are all best suited to long range fighting"

"Ok then" He pushed himself away from the wall and ran up the stairs.

Yuri watched him go "TK!" TK came in instantly from the living room.

"Yo dude, what up" He said in his hippy way of speaking.

"We will be heading out soon, get weapons and ammo, and lots of it. We will probably be out for a long time" He walked to a steel door located under the stairs, and opened it. What was there was the armoury, with lots of weapons that the engineers had built over a long period of time.

"This is awesome man" TK ran into it and came out with a bunch of weapons cradled in his arms, then walked into the living room, placed them on the coffee table and got more weapons, and ammo, and so on.

"Matsushita! Help him" It was all silence "Matsushita!" still no answer. She let out a big sigh "What in the world is he up to" She noticed something on the door. It was open slightly ajar. "Don't tell me he went outside!" She shouted in a rhetorical question. "EVERYONE! WE ARE HEADING OUT! FIND MATSUSHITA!" She yelled up the stairs and into the living room. Every one responded very quickly and went into the living room. Hinata came down the stairs with Yui by his side and asked Yuri "Yurippe, what's going on, you think Matsushita went outside?"

"I am certain, no get a weapon, we are leaving immediately" She saw me coming down the stairs with Kanade as well "Otonashi, stay here, you are in no condition to fight" She turned her attention to Kanade "Stay here and keep an eye on him. Make sure he stays and if he needs to be treated, do so"

Kanade replied with no tone to her voice "ok" then looked at Otonashi "You are not to go anywhere"

I was about to shout out, but I kept it in, but I still mentioned it "But I have to go with you guys. I have to! You need all the people you can get!"

"Shut it Otonashi!" Snapped Yuri "You will just be a burden, to you, and to us" I didn't know what to say, I felt hurt at that, but it was true. I would be a burden. She cocked her Berretta 92 and put it in its holster, and then cocked her MP5 SMG. "Just stay here, we will be back soon"

"See you later dude" TK danced his way out.

Hinata came up to me smiling with Yui as always beside him "Don't worry about it, this will be an easy job" He placed his hand on my good shoulder "we will be back with Matsushita and the engineers before you even know it" He walked away smiling with a G36 in his hand, and with then stopped. He then turned to Yui and held her hands "Yui, I am sorry to ask this, but could you stay here. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you are not the fighting type. You could get hurt easily and I would feel a lot of guilt. Please stay here, could you do that for me, please"

Yui was silent for a few moments, "Ok, but be back soon ok" She looked joyful, but it didn't take a genius to know that she felt sad behind that smile.

"I am sorry Yui, but hey, I will be back soon don't you worry about that" He let go of her hands and rubbed her hair. "I will see you later" He turned around, and waved over his shoulder, and he was the last to leave, with everyone waiting for him outside. He closed the door, and Yui ran to it and locked it.

She leant her back on the wall and slid down, and felt upset.

I tried to cheer her up "Don't you worry about it Yui, he will be back soon. But he his right, you are not the fighting type. You are small, but you won't be able to fight as well as they can"

Kanade walked up to her and sat down next to her "Don't worry. They will be safe. I can assure it"

"Thanks Kanade" Yui turned to her and hugged her hard. Kanade smiled, and so did I. At least she feels better, as if one person feels sad, it can make the entire team feel down as well. "Well then" Yui jumped to her feet "Lets sleep, I am tired"

I sat down on the stairs "You don't look tired"

**Meanwhile, on the city streets**

Everyone was very careful and one team was on one side of the road, and the other was on the other side. Each team consisted of 4 people, and each member of a team, was about 5 metres apart, like the British army uses staggered file. Yuri was the lead member on her team. In her team was Hinata, the one Otonashi asked if he was gay, Noda, the moron with the halberd, and TK, the disco one. In the other team led by Fujimaki, were Ayato, Takamatsu, and Shiina.

Yuri held up her hand to stop everyone. She knelt down and clicked a button on her collar, which was a radio button thing "Fujimaki, take your team and head east. We need to split up" She let go of the button for a few seconds, and waited for a reply, as they couldn't shout to each other, as that would attract attention.

"Ok then" came over the radio, "We will head out"

I will actually call Yuri Yurippe as you might confuse Yuri with Yui and vice versa. Yurippe waited for a few seconds and clicked her button "meet back at the base before dark, we don't want to be here at night fall, things will begin to get difficult then"

"Ok then, see you then" After that, they headed there ways. And as they would later find out, it wasn't just at night that things would get difficult.

**Please review, I don't know if I am going in the right direction or not, and also, I may actually do a cross over, like a Naruto or Bleach Character may pop up here or something. Any ideas on the character/s whether it be just from Naruto, Bleach or both and just let me know. Cheers for reading, Parker out**


End file.
